


Sherstrade Prompt Fill 1 (Greg gets hurt on a case)

by TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead



Series: Drabbles/Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cracked rib, greg gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead/pseuds/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about Lestrade getting his ribs cracked while fighting a suspect and Sherlock doesn't realise until he hugs Greg and sees him wince. When Greg explains Sherlock gets all concerned and worried and tries his best to help take care of Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherstrade Prompt Fill 1 (Greg gets hurt on a case)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill for eragon19 (loveinthemindpalace on tumblr) so enjoy :)

Bugger, that hurt! Greg had managed to get one of his ribs fractured trying to detain a drunk and now he was recovering but every wrong move and bam! Pain everywhere! Just to top it all off, Sherlock hadn't been home since it happened, he'd been away with John on a case and the flight back had been delayed. Sherlock didn't know about the injury...not yet. Thankfully, Greg now had a message from Sherlock alerting him that he would be touching down in an hour.

Greg organised time off for the rest of the day - a Friday so they'd have the weekend together as well! - then drove home to change before picking up Mary and driving them to the airport to pick up their men.

The plane was actually on time for once so the wait was only about ten minutes and then the sight of a garish jumper and billowing coat meant that John and Sherlock were here. Immediately, Sherlock was running towards Greg and then hugging him tightly.

"Ah!" Greg swore under his breath, "Ow, don't do that!" he pulled back with a grimace.

Sherlock blinked rapidly and then began to deduce Greg, "What happened? No, wait...has to be rib. Given the lack of visible bandages and the possible timeframe - fractured not broken. Done by a suspect."

Of course Sherlock would have known, "Yep. All of that's right and it bloody hurts. Sorry, come here." Greg tugged Sherlock into a deep and slow kiss, managing to lose himself in the feeling for a while and almost forget about the pain until he leant closer and - "No, no that's not good! Sorry, I'm ruining the moment."

"Not your fault, are you sure you're all right?" Sherlock was studying Greg's expression intently to search for a trace of untruth.

"I'm fine!" Greg sighed heavily, "I promise you I'm fine."

Sherlock raised one eyebrow, "Wrong. Let's get us back to Baker street and then I can take care of you. You should have told me, how many days has it been since it happened?" ushering Greg towards the exit, Sherlock's mind was running ten to the dozen trying to bring up everything he knew of aiding recovery in situations such as this. On the journey back, he would research it.

Driving. Greg wanted to drive, had already driven here. Not good, that would strain the injury, "Gregory, I will drive. I won't hear of you making that worse." Sherlock demanded, forcibly steering Greg to the passenger seat.

The trouble with ribs was that it was difficult to do much to treat them and easy to make the injuries even more painful. Sherlock found this out as he scrolled through page after page of useless information while Greg lay on the sofa, head in Sherlock's lap, "Anything interesting, sunshine?" asked Greg softly.

"Apparently you need to rest. A lot. And ice is supposed to help. Have you been prescribed anything for the pain or swelling?" Sherlock began running his hand through Greg's hair lovingly.

Greg shook his head, "It's fine, just taking paracetamol and ibuprofen. When it gets bad. Not allowed in work for a few more weeks."

"Obviously. You need to stop doing things. I will keep you on permanent bed rest if needs be." Sherlock told him, "And before you complain, it's for your own good. I have to do this right and get you better properly."

Greg sighed and nuzzled his face into Sherlock's stomach, too happy at having the man back to care that he was being overprotective, "You're already doing this right, love. It's okay. I just need to take things easy." he turned to kiss Sherlock's palm gently.

"No, you need bed rest and ice for the swelling. I'll make sure to keep my schedule free to wait on you hand and foot if I have to." Sherlock smiled brightly.

Greg laughed softly, "You don't need to do that but I wouldn't complain."

"You are not allowed to complain, Gregory." Sherlock told him firmly, "Now, have you been given any deep breathing exercises?"

The next few days became a desperate attempt for Greg to persuade Sherlock that he was doing perfectly well and didn't need to keep being so overly dramatic about the injury, "I can do dinner tonight, love." he offered for the 5th time so far.

"No, you will not. You will stay here and get some rest with me and then we'll order a takeaway." Sherlock decided, tightening his hold on Greg as they sat sideways along the sofa, Greg between Sherlock's legs and lying back into Sherlock's chest.

Greg smacked Sherlock's hand lightly, "Honestly, I'm fine. We don't have to do this every night." he leant into the warmth of the body below him.

"You are recovering. You need to rest. I have to ensure your return to health and I've researched this. I must do this right for you."

"You are doing this right for me." Greg protested.

"No I am not, that is why I need to carry on helping you." Sherlock murmured, "I have yet to become worthy of you."

What? Greg turned around with only minimal grimacing until he was facing Sherlock, astride the man's hips, "Sherlock, you're more than worthy of me. I don't even deserve someone half as amazing as you. You do know that, don't you?"

Sherlock frowned even as he instinctively held Greg's hips, "I...I'm not...you deserve better than me. I haven't proven myself, I can't, I want to but I'm sorry, I know I'm not enough." he looked away in despair; how could he ever be good enough for Greg? It was hopeless. He couldn't even make Greg happy while tackling a simple fractured rib.

But...Greg was suddenly kissing him strongly and knotting a hand in his hair. Sherlock couldn't help but kiss back even as he wondered why Greg still cared. The truth was out, now Greg would surely realise this relationship was only ever bad for him.

When they broke apart panting, Greg rested their foreheads together, "Sherlock, you idiot, I love you. You're more than enough for me, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" he pressed another kiss to Sherlock's lips, "I moved in with you for a reason, you know. I'm committed to you and that isn't going to stop just because of some stupid injury."

Wasn't it? "Isn't it?"

"Of course not!" Greg smiled honestly and then hummed as Sherlock pulled him into another kiss.

Sherlock beamed, "I love you too." he smiled, "Thank you for reassuring me, it...means a lot."

"Good. So does this mean I can make tea today and then show you just how much you mean to me later on tonight?"

"Certainly not! Well, maybe the latter..."

 


End file.
